The Things That Define Us
by listenWITHyourHEART
Summary: Rose Weasley is a Squib and cast out by her family they are so ashamed. Living with her Muggle grandparents, Rose tries to live with the pain of her family's hate. But there's foul play in the absence of Rose's power that only Scorpius Malfoy can fix.
1. Epitome of My Family's Shame

_The Things That Define Us_

A** HARRY POTTER: NEXT GENERATION** FANFICTION

by, listenWITHyourHEART

_[in which the Disclaimer Dragon get's lured out of hiding with something shiny]_

SUMMARY: no one could believe that Rose was a Squib; but the Healer confirmed it. In her family's shame, Rose is cast out into the Muggle World at age 11 to live with her mother's parents. Five years later, enter Scorpius Malfoy, best friend of Rose's cousin Albus Potter, who is spending the summer at his maternal grandmother's; coincidentally, the same village where Rose resides. After a chance encounter, Scorpius befriends the "Muggle girl", Rose Granger not knowing who she is and not knowing that her real surname is Weasley: the mistake her family never talks about. Can Rose keep up the ruse, knowing full well of what world Scorpius belongs to… the one she wants to be accepted in so badly? The summer before Scorpius's Seventh Year at Hogwarts, he discovers a hidden secret in Malfoy Manor that has to do with the missing powers of one Rose Weasley… and the prophecy that will change the lives of everyone, forever.

ONE… _I'm the Epitome of My Family's Shame_

**PRE-START NOTE: this is a quasi-AU in regards to the Epilogue of the Seventh Book. Since Rose is in her Hogwarts uniform and on Platform 9 ¾, it is evident that she is **_**not**_** a Squib, as I say in this story. Please, do not flame, saying it's not possible or whatever. For my story purpose's it is. But, don't be dissuaded, there is a reason for her absence of powers, which you will all find out about eventually. I'll give you all a hint, though: think,**_** spiteful **__**Lucius Malfoy.**_** Just be patient for things to be explained, okay? No flaming in the meantime.**

Rose Weasley was not extraordinary in her toddler years, which was alright and not a cause for concern; so few of her kind were at that age.

But when she turned five and was entering the small pre-school with other wizarding children, everyone was a little anxious. They were excited though; maybe by Rose being around more… developed children, it would help speed along her own. But that eager anticipation soon melted into full-blown worry when her sixth birthday arrived with no change. And after another tense year of waiting and her seventh birthday arrived with once again nothing – not one inkling – her father got desperate, unwilling to voice his fears, let alone face them in his own mind. For her younger brother of two years, Hugo, had become a loose cannon for much of the month prior, showing all the signs they waited for from their first-born, Rose.

Ronald Weasley tried to no avail for another whole year to elicit a display from her. Six months after her eighth birthday her father called in assistance from his older brother, George. His children – the twins, Fred and his older sister by two minutes, Roxanne (Roxy) – had shown signs seven years ago, when they were three; Rose was a whole five years later than them… and still waiting, still trying.

In those next six months – ending at Rose's ninth birthday - even George, whom Ron thought was sure to make something happen, could not, Hermione – Rose's mother – suggested the help of an old school friend, with whom they were still on regular terms: Neville Longbottom.

Hermione rationalized that since Neville had been a late bloomer himself, he would know most about provoking a response; better would have been his Great Uncle Algie, but he had long passed away. Nevertheless, they called in his assistance.

Neville worked with Rose every day two months later for the duration of the next three months; since he was the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts, he couldn't visit during the school year. When August 30th arrived with no success, Neville regretfully left, having to head back to his post.

Ron, George and sometimes Hermione, Rose's Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, tried for the next eight months until her tenth birthday arrived on the Spring Equinox (March 21st).

And again they were disappointed.

However, disappointed isn't strong enough to describe how they felt. They were plagued with worry, with fear, and their hope and optimism was becoming practically non-existent.

Finally, Rose's father called in a favor at St. Mungo's – the wizarding hospital – for Rose to be examined and diagnosed if something really _was_ wrong other than what he - and many others - secretly dreaded. It was so close to her eleventh birthday – 8 months – when they finally were able to coordinate everything in order to keep things secret and confidential, Ron and Hermione brought Rose to St. Mungo's early in the pre-dawn morning to be evaluated.

After two weeks of quarantined testing with the best Healers, the diagnosis was delivered.

It confirmed everyone's worst fear:

Rose Weasley, was a Squib.

It took quite a long time for her father to get over the news. In truth, he never really did; he just got better at masking his pain, disappointment and most terrible of all: shame.

Her mother was considerably upset as well; the dreams of her daughter becoming an exemplary witch, following in her knowledgeable and clever footsteps (though she thoroughly wished for Rose to not have to deal with a Voldemort-like quest of her own), were painfully crushed. Only a few years later after discovering her old Diary's from before she knew she was a witch, did Hermione crush her pain. Wasn't she once a Muggle? Didn't she get along just fine? Didn't so many others? Just because Rose didn't have magical powers, didn't mean she was worthless.

But by the time she had this epiphany, it was too late to fix her or her husband's mistake.

The day after Rose's eleventh birthday – though no one wanted to admit they still hoped her Hogwarts letter would come, only to have that last shred of hope destroyed when it didn't – plans were made. Looking back, both Ron and Hermione were ashamed of themselves, for feeling shame on how their daughter turned out. They didn't understand how they could – in all essence – cast her out of the family, banishing her to the Muggle world, to live with Hermione's parents. It shouldn't have made a difference that Rose was a Squib and that she could not attend Hogwarts. They were extreme in sending her away.

It was inexcusable, they realized.

Rose only confirmed it.

In Rose's eyes, everyone was wary of her, almost scared. No one talked to her much after they came home from St. Mungo's. It was like she had some terrible, fatal disease that they could contract by being in the same room with her. Her brother was worse than her parents, she decided. He actually looked at her like she was some kind of disgusting creature that should be despised.

This, she didn't understand.

Hugo was never like that; he took acceptance and non-violence to an almost angelic level. Only when Rose really thought about his reaction years later upon meeting him again, did Rose realize that she was blind in regards to her brother's true character.

He had always played nice and peaceful with the other kids his age, inside the family or not. Rose realized though, that they were all _wizarding_ children. He had never played willingly, or nice with a Muggle child. Then, she always thought he was only mean and harsh because the Muggle was rude to him – about his freckle abundance or shocking red hair – but that was a misconception. Other kids had done that, but they were of _magical_ prowess. And upon remembering a few certain instances, Hugo was horrible to them, even when they did nothing wrong.

So, Rose came to the conclusion that her brother – Hugo _Weasley _– was a _Muggle-hater._

It was so much of an oxymoron that sometimes Rose could scarcely believe it was true. It was, though.

It seemed more fitting to her – the only person she knew that had figured that out about Hugo, was herself – for a Malfoy to be that way. But, over the years of owl-post letters from her only friend in the family – Lily Potter, the youngest of her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's children and the only girl – she knew this not to be true. At least, not in her generation.

The son of Draco Malfoy and pure-blood wife, Astoria Greengrass, Scorpius Malfoy was certainly _not_ a Muggle-hater. The first and probably the strongest clue: he was sorted into the Gryffindor House at Hogwarts.

Not Slytherin.

A letter arrived a week after Lily started her first year at Hogwarts. Rose was now thirteen and in Year Eight at the small, local public Muggle school, two whole years since she last talked to, or seen any member of her family. And that included _everyone_. The whole 23 of them: her parents and brother, all her aunts and uncles, cousins (well, all but one), honorary cousin (meaning Teddy Lupin), and her father's parents.

When plans were made for Rose to live with her Muggle grandparents, she took many things into consideration.

One, was that no one asked her what she wanted.

Did she want to stay with her _family_ and attend Muggle school in London? Yes, if that meant she would be accepted for what she was. However, by lack of inquiry upon her desires, she knew they wouldn't.

Two, was no one seemed to care what _she_ was feeling.

They only cared about themselves. They were ashamed, she knew it. Such a powerful, legendary, _ridiculously_ famous family the Weasley's and Potter's were. Her uncle may have been _the_ Chosen One - Harry _freaking_ Potter - but he was only one-third of what everyone called, "the Golden Trio,". So, naturally that meant her parents were the other two-thirds. Her father was the loyal and passionately heroic best friend of Harry Potter and her mother was the brightest and most brilliant witch of their age. Maybe even her children's generation as well.

So, being who they were - all status and popularity and reverence - it was only _natural_ they'd want to be perfect; having a Squib daughter didn't fit that mold.

They didn't once ask Rose, "Are you going to be okay, Rose?" or any similar variation. They seemed to forget that _she_ was the one with no magic, _not them_. She was going to have to be the one to deal with the shame. That was… until they took it from her.

Rose grew up idolizing her parents and watching in awe at the magic all around her. Once the problem became known, she grew hundreds of times more worried and scared than her parents and family. She had a _right to._ This was _her_ life.

She was very unhappy from age seven until the day she left her home. She felt broken, disgusting. She practically _embraced_ her brother's view on her "condition". She was also sad. Because she was different, did that mean her parent's didn't love her anymore?

Yes, came the harsh answer, the day she was dropped off with all her things at her grandparent's small cottage in the beautiful English countryside town of Singleton. Her parents did not say goodbye, or speak to her the whole trip, in which her father drove his magic-enhanced Muggle car. They did not walk her in or even look at her. The only thing her father did was park the car outside the cottage and put her luggage on the sidewalk.

All in silence.

Once the last of her things were gone, he simply got in the car - a look of embarrassment on his face and nervously looking around for anyone watching them - and left.

Rose wanted to cry. She wanted her parents to turn around and change their minds and tell her they loved her and would never cast her out. That they weren't ashamed of the daughter they produced.

Once the car was out of sight and her grandmother opened the door, Rose knew it would never be.

So, instead of crying and being pathetic, wallowing in her own self-pity and loathing, she hardened her heart. She simply cast out any affection she ever had for her family. She simply forgot they existed.

Rose had never met her maternal grandparents before this. Her mother was always so busy with her work in the Department of Magical Law at the Ministry that they had never visited, even during holidays. Rose knew what they looked like however, from strange un-moving Muggle photographs that she had been shown at that young, curious age of four.

Before everything fell apart.

Catherine and Nathan Granger were wonderful to Rose. They took her in and loved her as her parents had never. And they knew that. They did not speak to her mother or father after Rose arrived. After a few infrequent owl-post letters from their daughter - in which not one inquiry on Rose was made - they stopped coming. They didn't open any that did after the first, Rose-less letter anyway.

Catherine was more shocked than angry - and also sad - about how her daughter was acting. In the same manner of her daughter, Mrs. Granger was ashamed of Hermione, though in a different context.

In the way Rose's mother was ashamed of her daughter was different from the way Catherine was ashamed of hers. Hermione was ashamed because her daughter was different, not like her or any of their friends or wizarding family; she didn't fit Hermione's cookie-cutter mold of the "perfect, loving family".

Catherine was ashamed for Hermione's lack of compassion, of acceptance. This Hermione was so different from the one she knew when she was in school and off saving the world. Catherine was also aghast at her lack of appreciation. Didn't _she_ - Catherine - _and_ her father both accept that Hermione wasn't a _Muggle?_ It was the same situation, backwards, except Hermione didn't play the part her parents did. And so, Catherine was ashamed.

Nathan was more angry, though still shocked and sad. He was angry about that same fact: didn't _her _parents - them! - accept their daughter when she turned out to be a witch? It was so ungrateful in his eyes. He wouldn't speak of her anymore and all photographs were taken down and put away.

Rose was enrolled in regular Muggle school soon enough. While the start of school was on September 1st for the Hogwarts students, the local Muggle primary school didn't start until the seventh that year. It gave Rose's grandparents time to get everything situated for her in the Muggle world.

Since she was born in St. Mungo's, Rose didn't have a regular UK birth certificate. And since none of Rose's family or friends (which were also friends with her family) wouldn't help (i.e. use magic to create one), Rose's grandparents had to think of something clever that wouldn't cause inquiry, or sound fake; a blatant lie.

It was Rose who figured out the solution: her grandparents would bring her to the town's mayor, saying they found her unconscious outside their home. She could remember nothing about who she was and would ask the mayor to use her fingerprints to discover her identity. When they did, they would find nothing in the system of her ever being born. Her grandparents would then convince the officials that would sure ask questions about this, that did it really matter? She wasn't anyone dangerous; just a lost, memory-less orphan girl who needed a home and an identity. They would then adopt her, and the officials would give her a birth certificate with the date of her choice and any name she chose.

In the end, Rose chose her birthday to be the day she arrived at her grandparents, September 2nd, and she'd keep her first name (though of course they didn't know she knew it and was lying about everything), Rose, and take her grandparents last name, Granger.

It worked, surprisingly enough. Rose could be a good actress when needed and totally played up the 'poor lost orphan' card.

So, she started school in Sixth Year at Singleton Primary.

Since Rose had "no memory" (but really no knowledge of Muggle schooling) she was put in an extra two hour after school class with other children who had learning disabilities, though Rose did not. She would attend regular classes for the main part of the day and try to understand as much as she could, and after she would get more lessons on everything she had missed the past five years.

It wasn't much, though; she knew how to read, write and do simple math. This puzzled the teacher, but she - like the rest of the small village - knew of her memory-loss. They didn't know she had basically "not existed" before, but instead thought she was simply a victim of some traumatic event that caused her to lose the memory of her family life and her identity, not her schooling. Though she knew nothing of much of the science and almost none of the Muggle history, the teachers overlooked this. The memory loss must have been unfortunately and unconsciously selective.

After two months of working hard, Rose was caught up. She had put in extra work after school at home in her bedroom trying to learn everything she needed to. Being exceptionally smart - that didn't skip her from her mother's genes - it was easy to do. She almost had a photographic memory.

Despite Rose's abundance of "catch-up" she had made a few friends in her class. Though they weren't very close yet, Caroline Thomas and Jessica Weston were nice Muggle girls and didn't make fun of Rose for having to take those extra classes for two months.

The first major Muggle holiday Rose had encountered was Halloween. She had celebrated it before - way back when she was little up until her seventh birthday - but they celebrated differently in the wizarding world than the Muggle's did.

The wizarding children mostly had a party where they dressed up with everyone and ate good food with some candy here and there. Rose soon found that the Muggle representation of the holiday was much different.

The Muggle children dressed up as a scary creature like a werewolf or vampire or zombie; they dressed up as cute things like a princess or a fairy; they dressed up as a pirate or a superhero. Then they went door-to-door in their neighborhood with a bag and said, "Trick or Treat!" to the owners of the homes, who then gave them candy.

It was strange to Rose, but it didn't look boring.

Rose dressed up as a noble lady from King Arthur's court. Most of the kids didn't quite understand what that meant, so Rose altered it a bit as just said she was a medieval princess, which worked just the same.

She went out with Caroline and Jessica and had loads of fun and candy at the end of their route. They all went back to Jessica's house – which was two streets over from Rose's on Marigold Lane – and ate a small portion of their stash while trading and remarking on other kids' costumes. Jessica was a cowgirl and Caroline was the good witch, Glinda from the Wizard of Oz.

Once Rose was back home and in bed she realized that tonight was the happiest of her life.

But, even as immersed as Rose was into her Muggle life, she never abandoned the world she would-have belonged to.

Her (ex)parents never knew (or if they did, they never bothered to confront her about it. Or maybe they really didn't care) she had taken all of her (ex)mother's old Hogwarts textbooks and any other magical books that were in the attic, and took them with her. She knew they wouldn't notice she had almost double the book boxes she should have; they didn't even look inside anything she was taking.

Only the books were taken; Rose left any magical object, figuring the Ministry would notice if magic was being preformed (not by her, obviously; by the enchanted object) in a known, full-Muggle household.

Rose's library of wizarding books had almost tripled in the two years since she was "banished". This increase was courtesy of the one member of her (ex)family she still talked to: Lily Luna Potter.

Lily was Rose's only link to the wizarding world. She alone felt for Rose, accepted her. She could not imagine Rose's pain of rejection by her own blood.

For that, Lily hated that same blood, to which she was unfortunately bound.

On the outside, on the surface, Lily was the perfect Potter daughter, who loved her family and always followed the rules. The true character of Lily was much darker.

She was not evil, no. But she did secretly scorn those whom she once loved for the injustice to one of their own.

A bunch of pompous hypocrites, she called them.

However horrible Rose's own parents were, Lily saw hers as worse: because they did nothing to stop it.

She was extremely mad at her dad, _the_ Harry Potter.

Didn't he once fight for good and for justice? For Muggle's and Squibs? Wasn't he once part of that world before he came to Hogwarts and discovered his destiny? Her father's lack of compassion and indulging of the spoils of his fame made her sick.

So, Lily kept up a regular correspondence with Rose. She sent her letters via owl-post and Rose sent hers back with Lily's own owl, Phillip. Lily bickered about her family and everything that bugged her; she tried not to talk about how excited she was for Hogwarts, but Rose knew she was anyway so she told her it was okay to talk about it.

Lily was curious about Rose's Muggle life: her studies, her friends, what she did for fun and just about the life she now led as well. It was so different from Lily's.

Rose told Lily about her secret extra studying of everything magical from the books she nicked from her (ex)parents.

At this, Lily was happy; she was overjoyed to see Rose didn't just take everything that her (ex)parents did laying down. So, she spent a good portion of her pocket money from her parents (which was quite a lot) on wizarding books from Flourish & Blotts in Diagon Alley and sent them to Rose.

Rose sometimes requested a volume on something specific; sometimes Lily was free to choose something new that Rose hadn't read or studied yet.

Rose had over 800 spell books for a myriad of uses; she had all of the Standard Book of Spells, Grades 1 through 7 as well as Jinx's and Curses, specific Transfiguration or Charms books. She had potion books and magical creature encyclopedias; biography's on famous wizards and witches, Quidditch books, history books, cookbooks, hobby-books, divination texts, and glossaries.

She devoured them all.

Upon the first week of Rose's new school term in Year Eight, she got a rather thick letter from Lily as she was sitting at her desk facing the window in her bedroom, reading a copy of _Intermediate Transfiguration_ which Lily had sent her a few weeks ago. This would have been her text for her Transfiguration class for her Third Year at Hogwarts and for the next two years as well.

"Hello Phillip," Rose smiled, taking the envelope from his beak and rubbing him on his soft brown head. She leaned over to open the lowest desk drawer and pulled out a small bag of owl treats, giving a few to Phillip, who hooted appreciatively.

Pulling open the seal, Rose began to read.

_Rose,_

_So, it's the first weekend of my first year at Hogwarts and there were so many surprises to deal with. I got sorted into Gryffindor – thank the lord or else James would have killed me – and I made some really good friends with most of my dorm-mates, Julia, Anna and Leah. The classes are amazing and I was surprised on my surprising natural ability in Charms – taught by Professor Artesane (Professor Flitwick retired last year so I didn't get to be taught by him, sadly) - and Defense Against the Dark Arts – who as you know is taught by Professor Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_I only got stuck in the vanishing stair once, but that happened to be when I was late for Trasnfiguration with Professor Rictson, who I think may be harder than dad ever said McGonagall was, and she's still just as bad being the Headmistress!_

_But anyway, this "accident" turned out to be very informative. And you won't believe what I'm about to tell you._

_I was there for about a couple of moments before a Third Year Gryffindor boy came barreling up the stairs. Obviously he was late for lessons too. Still though, he stopped and helped me out._

_I told him thanks and introduced myself, even though I was sure he knew who I was (since unfortunately everyone does if you're a Potter or Weasley). He did, but it was _his name_ that was the shock._

_Scorpius Malfoy._

_He's in _Gryffindor_, Rose! It totally doesn't make sense to me at all; I mean, I grew up – and you must have too – with all our older relatives talking about how any Malfoy is bad news, and always in Slytherin. Guess this Malfoy was different._

_And, I guessed right._

_Rose… Scorpius's best friend is Albus. _Albus Potter. _Which to me is so weird._

_I mean, I never held a grudge against the Malfoy's; that was our parents business. And I was going to give the benefit of the doubt to him anyway, since I knew Draco Malfoy had a kid in Hogwarts. It still, though, came as such a shock._

_'Cause, if a Potter and a Malfoy can be best friends, why couldn't they accept you? It's basically the same thing, which is stupid if anyone thinks it's not._

_I'm also sorry to report that everyone knows about you by now. I mean, everyone knew of your birth and stuff, courtesy of the Daily Prophet, so when you didn't show up at Hogwarts two years ago, everyone was hounded about it – like James, Albus, Dominique, Louis, Roxy and Fred – so everyone was quite shocked about it._

_Not very big news anymore, though._

_No one ever mentions you, not even the family._

_It's weird being here without you Rose. Really weird._

_I miss you and if you have any book requests for me, I can make a list and get them over the winter holiday's when I go home for Christmas._

_Love you and I'll keep you posted on everything!_

_Lily_

_p.s. enclosed is a picture I copied secretly from Albus's room of him and Scorpius in the common room. Just thought you'd want to know what he looked like._

Rose smiled slightly at the end of Lily's letter. She was glad that she was having so much fun at Hogwarts, even though it was a little bittersweet.

And the whole 'Malfoy being a Gryffindor _and_ Albus's best friend' was a bit shocking, but not something Rose couldn't grasp. She was actually glad that Draco Malfoy's kid was so different from his father in school.

She got the feeling though, that everyone judged him by his surname, thinking he was just like his father. If being Albus's best friend gave Rose any clue, she'd bet he made sure everyone knew he wasn't.

Slowly, Rose pulled out the photograph from the envelope and looked at it in awe.

It was a wizard photograph; everyone in it was moving.

Albus – wow he looked so much older! – was sitting at a table with a textbook, quill, parchment and inkwell before him, laughing at something the handsome and very attractive blond-haired boy had said beside him.

When picture-Albus stopped laughing, he looked up and saw Rose. He frowned, abruptly got up and left the frame. Rose frowned sadly, hurt; even a picture-Albus was ashamed of seeing her.

However, Scorpius was staring at her intently, his stormy gray eyes almost smoldering into her deep blue ones. Slowly, picture-Scorpius smiled and waved at her.

Rose's heart gave a little squeeze and she smiled back.

Though, that smile soon faded and she put the picture face down inside the envelope with Lily's letter. She stood up and went to a box under her bed and opened the lock with the small silver key she kept on her necklace and around her neck always. She dropped the envelope into the darkness inside the box, which was Rose's when she lived back in London. It was basically a magical bottom-less storage unit where she kept all her 700 magic books and all of Lily's letters over the years. When she wanted something particular, all she had to do was stick her hand in and she'd immediately have it in her fingers.

Closing the lid, Rose locked it again and went back to reading _Intermediate Transfiguration_ until almost midnight, before she went to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday and she had plans to go get ice cream with Jessica and Caroline and then go shopping.

Slowly, Rose fell asleep, but her dreams were filled thick with the presence of Scorpius Malfoy and the life she could have had.

**Author's Note: hello again! So, I got rid of my other HP story, **_**You'll Find Yourself in You**_** since this one is too close to that one in some aspects and I like this better. Sorry to all of you who alerted and fav'd and reviewed. This one is better though.**

**So, please review and tell me what you thought! It's going to get really interesting in about five chapters I think. I havta do a lot of character and plot developing before I can drop that bomb. Kay?**

**Love yah all as usual!**

**-listenWITHyourHEART;; Cassidi**


	2. the Start of an Unforgettable Summer

_The Things That Define Us_

A** HARRY POTTER: NEXT GENERATION** FANFICTION

by, listenWITHyourHEART

_[and so, our lovely Ginny is called in for her Bat-Bogey Hex skills when the Disclaimer is uncooperative… to much appreciated success]_

SUMMARY: [see the first chapter, or my profile for the full one; the _monstrosity_ I call a "summary" is getting on my nerves with its… bulk]

TWO… _the Start of an Unforgettable Summer_

And so Rose's life went on.

She received regular letters from Lily and responded in a timely manner. She heard much about Lily's time at Hogwarts and of those with her obnoxious family, mostly of her oldest brother, James Sirius Potter.

According to the _colorful_ language Lily reserved for him alone, he was quite a womanizing git for most of the year (which was at Hogwarts, naturally). And also according to Lily, because of Dom and Roxy being either so social she barely saw – let alone interacted with her family – (which was Dom) or so wrapped up in her studies and Quidditch – in equal obsessive measure – (this being Roxy) that the same occurred, Lily was the only 'old enough Potter/Weasley girl to deal with boy troubles' – because Molly and Lucy weren't at Hogwarts yet – that the duty of consoling all of James's 'cast-off's' fell on her.

And this was sometimes the only thing she ranted about for streams of letters.

Rose was slightly amused at the situation, but never let Lily know she thought it humorous. She wouldn't wake up the next day the same as how she went to bed if she did. She was a bit peeved at James for his actions, of course, but very (very!) glad she wasn't there to deal with it (if one of the only reasons she held about not wanting to attend Hogwarts if she could) since Rose was older than Lily by two years. The 'duty' as Lily called it, would have been hers if she was there.

She kept up regular questions for Lily about Scorpius, and Lily – who took great fun in covert activities (especially when she was able to nick James's inherited Invisibility Cloak for the current 'mission') – kept up regular missives and tidbits for her.

Lily was very good at magic, and therefore had minimal trouble with her homework or practical application with spells or potions. This left much free time for Lily, even in her Third Year, when she had added Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes to her class-list.

By then, Lily had basically mapped out her brother's and his best friend's regular schedule. It varied each term, when their class order changed, but Lily was adaptable and it was never more than a week before she had their predictable behavior memorized.

First Year – when Albus and Scorpius were in their Third – she was able to 'observe' them at approximately eight points in the weekday: Scorpius got up early each morning (around eight) and hung around the common room reading or writing letters home for an hour until nine when Albus got up and they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Next, they would sit a little a ways from the rest of her family on all days that there was no Quidditch practice or game, when they would all be scrunched together, discussing strategy only (as a rule). They both took about an hour to eat and socialize on the days they sat apart and an hour and a half when they were joined for Quidditch. After breakfast, Albus and Scorpius would head back to Gryffindor Tower to grab their class-things, and then head to their first class. They had every class together except for Albus took Care of Magical Creatures and Scorpius Divination and Ancient Runes. Lily knew which times she'd pass them in the corridor and was always quick to assess their moods and their company. If she was ever close enough without being spotted, she'd eavesdrop on their conversations, but they were scarcely interesting or of any value to Rose in her 'reports'.

After classes, they would spend until ten in the common room before heading up to their dormitory, unless they had extra work. If it was a Quidditch day, they would have practice from eight to ten, so they'd do homework diligently beforehand and finish whatever they were unable to finish after. Mostly in bed by eleven on those nights.

And then the pattern repeated.

Lily's Second Year – their Fourth – wasn't much different. Different class schedules and such, sure, but Lily adapted.

It wasn't until Lily's Third Year when things got more difficult to accurately spy; she had extra classes and they had O.W.L.'s that year to prepare for.

Still, though, Lily sought to inform Rose of anything she deemed important.

She did all this, because in her opinion, if Rose hadn't been a Squib, Albus and Scorpius would most certainly be her best friends.

And the more Lily thought about it upon watching Scorpius and Albus, she found herself believing that if Rose _had_ been there, Rose and Scorpius would be dating by now.

She found herself wishing things hadn't happened as they had for Rose. She really thought her and Scorpius were soul mates.

If only they actually _knew_ each other.

But, Lily got her wish about a week into her summer holiday before her Fourth Year, with a startling reply letter from Rose sent back with Phillip.

_Dearest Lily,_

_If you cannot read this, I apologize profusely. My hand is just shaking too badly from the shock of it all._

_Lily._

_Scorpius Malfoy is _HERE_. In Singleton._

_With me._

_Holy crap I can barely breathe as well._

_I knew him right away, thanks to your updated photo's over the past three years. I was walking to the small downtown park – about a few blocks from the High School – past all the fancy manors that lined the road I always took when I go there to read some of the books you sent me, you know, the one's you bewitched to look like a Muggle novel if any Muggle saw it? Well, I was just passing the one I always slowed to admire: it was a peculiar three-storied cobblestone building, unlike the other brick ones around it, with ivy vines snaking beautifully up the side with the occasional red flower. The front doors were a dark stained oak with plain knockers on each. The entrance was black-iron gated that had an intricate 'G' looping in the metal on either side, with a U-shaped gravel drive around a large, twinkling fountain and gorgeous flower beds and tall, groomed hedges on the outside edge of the drive._

_So, I had just passed it, when I heard the gate creak open._

_I turned around, confused, since I didn't see anyone approaching the gate as I passed._

_And there he stood, Lily, pulling the gate closed behind him._

_He didn't notice me right away – which was lucky, because I was frozen in my spot on the sidewalk not ten feet away – and so I was able to observe a few things, which only just solidified his identity._

_He held his wand in his hand, one made with a peculiar dark redwood color that was rather long, as he shut the gate. However, he had on Muggle attire: a long-sleeved, white button-down collared shirt and dark washed jeans with simple but unworn-down sneakers. His platinum blond hair was a bit longer and more scraggly looking – but that made him even more handsome… - than the last photo you sent. He was very tall, even from the distance we were – which your photos never really were able to portray accurately for me – and I'd guess he would be around 6'2", which is tall for our age. I was unhappily reminded then of my short and petite figure. I'm a full foot shorter than him if my guess was right (which, I realized later, which I'll also get to, was)._

_It was then, that he turned towards me, only then noticing me._

_He hastily stowed away his wand in his back jeans pocket, looking a little surprised, if not alarmed. Probably because I looked so shocked at seeing him, which I'm guessing he took for the sight of his wand._

_I didn't want him to hex me or anything – or Obliverate my memories either – even though I know about the whole Trace thing. Still didn't rule it out._

_I gave a weak smile to him, trying to look like I didn't notice anything weird, turned around and walked away the way I was headed._

_What happened next… Lily, I can't even explain or reason away._

_He called out and ran after me._

_I stopped, looking back at him in confusion as he jogged up to me, a small smile on his face._

_"Hello," he said, the smile getting bigger once he reached me._

_My eyes were bugging by now, Lils, let me tell you._

_I tried to hide it though, because I didn't want to freak him out. And I also didn't want to seem like I knew him; because I wasn't supposed to._

_I greeted him back, a bit more shyly, and with a much smaller smile._

_"Do you live around here?" he asked me._

_I nodded, "Yes, I do."_

_He smiled again at this._

_"Would you be up to showing me around, then? I'm visiting my maternal grandmother for the summer, but I've never stayed so long. I don't know anyone, and I'm a rather sociable person; there's only so long one can take spending with time their grandmother."_

_I was shocked, which was a freaking understatement, Lily._

_I did both what I could only do, and the only thing I wanted:_

_I agreed._

_"Alright."_

_His responding smile was breathtaking._

_Something you never told me about, thanks Lils. 'Cause I almost passed out._

_Which I really don't understand…_

_I'm not going to go into painful details so much, but I brought him to the park with me and we sat and talked on a bench for about two hours._

_And upon learning my name – which I stupidly didn't lie about – Rose Granger, he didn't make any sort of connection (thank God)._

_But, why would he? I mean, I was called Rose _Weasley_. And it's not like he's seen any pictures of me. Certainly not after I was eleven; I'm almost sixteen now, so I'm betting I look different. Even so, he had no reason to think I wasn't a Muggle, since I never let on that I wasn't. 'Cause I am, even though I know of the world he and you all belong to, since I did too for eleven years._

_We talked about a few things, nothing really important, since he had to keep his being a 'wizard' a secret obviously._

_And I really didn't want him to know who I really was._

_He may talk to a Muggle willingly, Lily, but a Squib is something different. As reinforced by my parents and our family._

_He and I walked back to his grandmother's manor just as dusk was falling._

_It was there that he gave me his phone number._

_Which, for being a pureblood wizard, was another shock._

_I nodded, mutely, and said that yes I'd call him tomorrow for more 'showing around' if I was free, and I went home to write this._

_Lily… I really don't know how I'm going to do this._

_He seems like he really wants to hang out with me, which won't end well. Somehow, I'm going to accidentally see him with magic or something from your world and I'll have to explain why I was freaking or that I wouldn't tell because I knew anyway. Or he'll see some of the books you sent me, or see Phillip come with a letter from you or me sending him back. Or he'll just figure out who I am._

_I really can't keep up the ruse, Lily._

_Still… I'm going to try._

_I don't know why, but Scorpius Malfoy is… intoxicating, for lack of a better and less embarrassing word. But, he is, Lily._

_If you have any advice with dealing with him you could give in a reply, I'd appreciate it. I'm going to reread your report letters in the meantime._

_Signed,_

_Rose_

Lily's face changed expressions many times as she read the letter.

From shocked, to amused, to intrigued, to… mischievously giggling.

And she was also silently thanking fate for changing its plans and getting them to meet a different way than should have happened.

Slowly, an almost evil cunning grin on her face, Lily reached for her quill and a roll of parchment to write Rose back an immediate reply.

Well… in the morning she'd send Phillip back out; he was already asleep anyways.

* * *

Rose wasn't as lucky as she had hoped, because her Gran unfortunately noticed Rose acting different the next morning.

Usually, Rose was chipper and pleasantly awake by nine, downstairs, dressed and eating breakfast, ready to start her day. No matter the time of year, this never varied, even now in the summer holidays.

However, today, it was almost noon, and Rose had yet to show her face downstairs.

Catherine, however, figured that Rose was up late the night before, reading. She had seen her with a rather thick book lately with one of Rose's ribbon bookmarks at the front and it hadn't moved much in two days, so she figured Rose had really gotten into it last night; her lamp had been on until at least ten when Nathan had joined Catherine in bed, remarking to her that Rose was up later than usual.

But by quarter to one, Catherine decided maybe something was wrong with Rose; maybe she wasn't feeling well.

However, just as she was heading up the stairs, Rose's door opened and she held her shower things in her arms, still in her pajamas and hair a mess; sleep was still evident on her face, so she must have just awoken recently.

"Taking a shower, Rose?" Catherine called, halting on the landing and looking up where Rose was walking along the hallway banister.

"Yes, Gran. I'm going to fix myself a lunch afterwards; I plan on spending the day in town. Caroline and Jessica may or may not join me. They said they'd give me a ring on my mobile if they did."

"Alright," Catherine nodded. "I'll get the cold cuts out for you, okay?" She turned and started down the steps again as Rose called out her thanks.

Rose hopped into the shower quickly, washing her hair and body. She realized that she hadn't taken her eye make-up off the night before when some of her mascara started running in her eyes with the water. She hurriedly washed her face then and soon stepped out of the shower, smelling of her favorite scent, lilacs and forsythias.

Wrapping her long, curly copper-red hair up in a towel, Rose pulled the other around her body and threw her pajamas into the hamper from the floor before heading back to her room to get dressed.

She toweled dry and pulled on her outfit for the day. It had been forecasted to be relatively hot but there would be clouds so Rose thought it wouldn't be too bad. She had decided last night on something relatively simple, yet elegant and vintage-esque, which was her style normally. Her and Caroline (Jessica liked bold patterns and the latest trend, not something from a second-hand shop) would spent most of their pocket money in London on the weekends in their favorite consignment shop, VintageMod. They always found great things that fitted their taste and nothing was ever too expensive. Once in a while, though, Rose or Caroline would see a piece that was out of their budget for that trip, but they'd save up as fast as they could before it was sold to someone else. There was only ever one of everything at VintageMod.

She had gotten most of her outfit from there: a pale cream peasant top with a button up, lace-embellished bodice with 3/4th length bell sleeves; charcoal colored shorts with a turned up hem that stopped about six inches from her knees; and dark-tan leather sling-back wedge sandals with stitching and cut out designs on the thick main straps.

She pulled on a few accessories to the outfit as well: gold owl-face stud earrings; a collection of chain bracelets in black, gold, silver, and bronze; and a gold poinsettia-flower ring.

The last thing she added was the necklace she wore always, which was a gift from her Gran: an oval, gold locket with two small painted pink and red roses on the front on an ivory background. It hung on two linked gold and silver chains and fell just a few inches below her collarbones.

She had gotten it for her first Christmas with them; her Gran said it had been in her family for ages, given to each firstborn girl upon her tenth birthday. The girl would then wear it until she was wed, then pass it to a younger sister, or held onto until her daughter turned ten, who would then wear it.

Catherine told Rose it had only been recently found after Catherine's younger sister had passed away two years before in a jewelry box in her attic. So, it had skipped Rose's mother. Catherine had whispered into Rose's ear that it was certainly suited to her with the painted roses on the front; it may bring more luck to her than it had anyone before her.

So, Rose always wore it. And it _had_ brought her a fair bit of luck since she had put it on.

Rose smiled at her reflection, touching the locket with her fingertips before pulling the towel from her head. She ran her fingers through her long thick curls, dripping the excess water onto the towel. She grabbed a black rubber-band and tied it loosely under her ear on her right side, letting her shorter curls fall free around her forehead and temple.

Digging into her large oak box that sat on her dresser, Rose sought out a black lace ribbon to tie in her hair. It took a moment – she had many ribbons of all different colors and sizes – but she found a medium width black lace ribbon and tied it in a large loose bow over the rubber-band.

She quickly put on a swipe of liquid eyeliner on her top eyelid and another swipe of light pink eyeshadow above it. She added some mascara and a light blush to her cheeks and a clear, strawberry flavored lip-gloss over her lips.

She grabbed her white tote-bag with a lace border on the top and slipped her hairbrush and her touch-up make-up bag inside. Then, she made sure she had her mobile in her pocket before heading downstairs and outside, calling a goodbye to her Gran and Pop.

Throughout the whole time Rose had gotten ready, she was calm, almost detached.

But, once she was outside her home on the sidewalk, nervousness set in on a surprising level, bordering on a full-blown panic attack.

Was she really going to call Scorpius and see him again? Was she going to risk him finding out who she was and running away in disgust? Sooner or later, he would find out, Rose knew that. But, even despite the knowledge that this could only end badly…

Rose was drawn to him. She almost felt a tangible pull in her gut, propelling her forward and her hand to reach for her mobile to call him.

It was almost irresistible, the way Scorpius unknowingly called to her.

So she didn't. She didn't resist at all.

Waiting until she was a few houses away, Rose pulled out her mobile phone and found the number he gave her, already stored in the contacts memory list. Heart pounding in an almost pathetic manner, Rose pressed 'send' and put the phone to her ear.

Three rings it made before he answered.

"Rose?"

His voice was anxious and delighted on the other end, saying her name in a hopeful tone that almost made her sigh. She settled for the wide grin that exploded on her face.

"Yes, it's Rose," she replied. Her voice was calm and level, something Rose thought wasn't possible with her heart still trying to ram its way out of her chest, so it surprised her, sounding so placid.

"Are you free to show me around again today?" he asked, his voice sounding hopeful, Rose realized.

Which, certainly confused her.

Because it was… strange – and wondrous – that he truly wanted to spend time with her.

Even if it didn't make sense, Rose was not going to turn this opportunity down.

"Yes, I am. I'm on my way to your Grandmother's estate right now. But, uh – if you're not ready I can wait for a bit! Oh, gosh, I'm terribly sorry! I should've given you a call earlier! I'm such an –"

Rose's initial calm and still placid tone soon faded into her panic-voice as she realized how rude she was being and how thoughtless. She wanted to smack herself for not thinking ahead.

However, Scorpius interrupted her almost-rant, his voice a little amused.

"Rose! Clam down! It's almost two in the afternoon, don't worry! I've been up since dawn, so I'm ready. Don't fuss. I'll meet you at the gate, okay?"

Rose's heart rate should have calmed at his words, though they did the exact opposite.

Because Scorpius Malfoy had been _waiting_ for her call, if Rose deduced correctly, which she reckoned she did.

And that was mind-blowing.

"O-okay!" she stuttered, a bit breathless. "Bye!"

"Bye," he said, his voice cool and a bit sultry, which did nothing to help her heart.

_Oh goodness he is fascinating, even over the phone. _Rose thought wistfully, closing her phone and slipping it back in her shorts pocket, continuing to walk to meet Scorpius.

Five minutes later, Rose turned onto Cardamon Drive, Scorpius's Gran's estate about six houses down from the corner. The houses on this street, however, were all grand, sprawling and impressive mansions, so it took Rose five more minutes before she saw Scorpius step out of the gate the next house ahead. If he had been staying in a small cottage like she lived in, it would have taken not even a full minute to reach him. But, he was wealthy, unlike her.

She had to fight the grin-monstrosity from erupting on her face again, so she settled for a small one, almost biting her bottom lip to stop it from spreading wider. She did _not_ want to look like the freaking Cheshire Cat when she saw him again.

The blush, however, she could not stop upon reaching him.

He was dressed in a casual, light-blue button-down shirt with the sleeve rolled up above his elbows and the top three buttons undone, giving Rose a small, but much appreciated view of the top of his toned, but pale chest. The rest of the shirt was rather snug, so the rest of his torso's physique was left to the imagination. He was _incredibly_ fit. Rose only remembered a second later that he was a Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and a pretty good one at that. If Rose remembered correctly, Albus was Seeker, James was Keeper, and Roxy was another Chaser. Hugo, was a Beater, but she didn't really hear much about her brother from Lily (well, nothing _nice_).

She almost blurted this out upon reaching him.

Which, Rose realized would ruin _everything_ before it even _started._ She was able to stop herself from saying,

'Quidditch keeping you in shape I can see,' to,

"You look nice."

Lame. Mega, ultra,_ super_ l-a-m-e.

He grinned however, his smile lighting up his stormy gray eyes.

"You look stunning,"

To which the blush got worse.

"Not really, this is all casual stuff. It's all old. I didn't know what you'd want to see today so…"

If possible, his smile got wider.

"If _this_ is casual, I look forward to seeing you in something formal. I'm sure you'd knock all the men in the vicinity to the ground in awe."

By the end of that comment, the blush had taken over.

Ducking her head, totally embarrassed and trying to hide her monstrous blush and biting her lip, Rose scuffed her sandal on the sidewalk a bit awkwardly.

She saw he was wearing another pair of dark jeans and the same worn shoes. She realized he'd dressed along the lines of her: a bit dressy, but still practical in case they did something a bit more physical… _like exercise!_ Rose quickly added to herself, not wanting to even think that Scorpius could possibly be attracted to _her._ A freaking _Squib._ Even if he thought she was just a regular Muggle girl who knew nothing about him… which really wasn't true (thanks to Lily's love of covert operations… and Rose's prodding…) since she knew the main things, like his being a wizard. Which really, he'd never tell her otherwise.

So, that was to be kept under tight locked lips, never to be told that she knew what he was and she wasn't who he thought she was…

… she was doomed.

She had a problem with blurting out things at the _exact_ wrong moment.

So, she knew it was a matter of time before she slipped with Scorpius.

She just hoped she'd get some time with him before that.

Turning her face back up to him, feeling her blush had faded mostly, she asked,

"Would you like to see the shops downtown?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I would. Lead the way, Rose."

Smiling slightly to herself – and biting her lip again – she started down the sidewalk, Scorpius Malfoy falling into step beside her and they headed for downtown Singleton, Rose wondering what the day would bring.

Little did she know, Scorpius was happily and anxiously thinking the same thing.

**Authors Note: okay. I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON. Why? Because I updated this again, instead of TMIF or LoveBlind. So, I'm 99.99% positive my readers for those hate me right now. Really REALLY hate me. I will try to apologize, but I am being pulled into this… but I WILL NOT ABANDON THOSE OTHERS. I plan on getting them done, and I'm going to try TRY TRY and update soon, but I've gotten an obsession with this fandom now. It'll take some mental prodding, but I'll update them soon.**

**ANYWHO: who liked this chapter? It's going to get into the main plot within… five, six? Chapters? Not sure, but I have a huge plan for this story. I just hope I have people reading!**

**So, please review! I want to know what ya'll think!**

**Is it going too slow? Or… do you want a Scorpius POV? Or want me to put it in Rose's POV instead of a Third Person? I can do that, I just tend to write Third Person a lot.**

**Let me know!**

**-listenWITHyourHEART;; Cassidi**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I'm so sorry for this guys! But I thought I should let all those who had Alerted this story to know that I have started rewriting it. I have just posted the first, rewritten chapter on . The link is on my profile page at the bottom, or you can just search: **The Things That Define Us REWRITTEN.**

I like this one so much better, and hope you all do too!

NOTE: this story will no longer be updated and once I catch up in the timeline here in the rewrite, this one is going to be deleted. So, check the rewrite out!

NOTE 2: it's the same plot-line, just written in 1st Person POV's (Rose, Lily & Scorpius mostly, with 3rd Person occasionally).

Thanks guys! And I hope you enjoy the new version.

Please review so I know!

-listenWITHyourHEART;; Cassidi


End file.
